Canvas
by bethviolet
Summary: His body is a canvas; a beautiful piece of art. But when social classes disapprove, does all that really matter when you're in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Canvas**

The bell above the door rang loud and proud as I entered the shop. The shop that has become so familiar it's almost like my second home. The familiar buzz of a tattoo gun can be heard coming from one of the back rooms and in the waiting room sits a man. His head is shaved bald and his tats seemingly cover every available inch of skin – including his skull.

His dull grey eyes snap up to meet mine as I step into the store. He takes in my appearance, smirking as he appraises my lily white skin and pale yellow sundress. He's thinking what every customer of this shop thinks – 'she's here for her first tattoo' or 'she _does not _belong here'.

But what they don't know is there's one very important reason why I belong here.

"He's in the back. Room 3, as you know" Em popped his head out from the store cupboard. Em, or Emmett, was one of the longest serving artists in the shop and still has dreams of running his own shop one day. It took a lot of guts for him to accept and work for a younger man, but he's been graceful and courteous about it. He knew it wasn't anything personal and with two kids to support, it's harder for him to save money.

"Thanks" I throw over my shoulder as I make my way to room 3. The others thought it weird how Edward refused to work in any other room but they didn't know…and hopefully they'd never know that the first time we had sex was in room 3's large, black tattoo chair.

I knock softly on the pinewood door in case he's with a client. "Come in" a rough, clipped voice answers. As I enter, I spot him hunched over his desk, scribbling furiously and frantically. His black tee covers all his glorious artwork on his chest but leaves his arms bare. They're pretty much covered completely in tattoos, spare a few space here and there. He says they tell a story – his story. A story that started dark and hopeless; that eventually became full of light and love. He's not always been proud of his past but now he's out of those shadows he can see it's made him a better man.

"hey" his head snaps up almost violently at the sound of my voice and a smooth, sexy grin spread over his plump lips.

"Baby" he drawled "aren't you a sight for sore eyes" when he stood from his chair I noticed how low his jeans were slung and just how tight his tee was.

_Is it just me or is it hot in here? _

He makes his way over to me, smirk still fully intact and his beautiful green bedroom eyes working overtime.

Hands on my hips, he whispers "hello" before his lips meet mine. It's a slow and tender kiss full of longing and 'I've missed you' s. How we feel like this after only being separated for 5 hours I don't know, but I hope it doesn't ever fade.

Leaving his bed this morning had been torturous but sadly necessary.

"mmm, I love you somethin' crazy" he mutters against my lips, and the butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"I love you, too" I admit, which makes him smile so big it must be painful.

My hands had absentmindedly wondered into his beautiful bronze locks and I wince hoping I've not ruined his loosely sculpted Mohawk. His naturally floppy hair takes time and effort to get his small Mohawk to stay in place, but fuck is it worth it.

I leave his embrace rather quickly, leaving him confused until he spots me sitting in the chair. Smirking, he sits down on the edge of the desk, arms folded over his broad chest and his long, lean legs kicked out.

"I want a tattoo" I declare, inspecting my pasty, white skin on my right arm.

"hmm…nah, don't think so sweetheart"

"eugh!" I'm not sure why I feel let down because I knew he'd say no, but I do "you always say no, but you never say why. Tell me!"

His smirk drops and he actually looks remorseful. Standing from his position, he pulls his chair over towards me, sits and takes my hand.

"You're so beautiful….just the way you are. I love your skin."

"oh please" I throw my hands up "you're a tattoo artist, you see bare skin as an untouched canvass waiting for inspiration to strike"

"Bella…you know I love your skin. It's one of the first things that attracted me to you"

_8 months earlier _

"_Hey Princess" _

_Looking up from my book I see my father striding into the room. His suit looks especially suave today which means he's on his way to court. _

"_hi Daddy" _

"_New dress? Looks lovely" _

"_thanks" _

"_Are you doing much this afternoon?" _

"_Alice and I are going to visit Angela at work so…"_

"_ohh right" he snaps his fingers in thought "where is it she works again? That café?" _

"_yeah" I lie. "she's a waitress" I lie. Again. _

"_ohh well you girls have fun today. I've gotta shoot. Love you" he kisses the crown of my head as he passes me by._

"_Bye Daddy. Good luck in court, I hope you win." _

_He chuckles as he leaves the room. He wouldn't be so carefree if he knew where I was really going. Angela's family have fallen on hard times meaning she needed to get a job and help out. Had she really gotten a job at a café I'd have been visiting daily but she hadn't…she's working at a biker bar. I shudder at the thought. Angela, who grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth, attending Christmas balls, and receiving a new car yearly, was now working at a biker bar._

_And no, this little white sundress isn't new…it's old, which is why Daddy didn't recognise it. I dread to think the germs I'll pick up just being there. But I'm going to support my friend so I'll have to suck it up and deal…and hope I'm not murdered or something._

_I don't bother saying goodbye to my mother, she's out back accosting the poolboy whilst wearing a barely there bikini. We all know they're screwing…well, I'm not sure if Daddy knows but I'll not say a word…even if I do hate her for it. _

_Alice's canary yellow Porsche is sitting in the driveway, and I jog towards the passenger seat. _

"_What the hell are you wearing?!" she screeches in greeting._

"_An old dress. I'm not risking any of my nice clothes." _

"_Isabella, you're wearing a sundress. You're not even attempting to fit in. look at me, I'll fit it" I gaze at her outfit. She's in skinny jeans and a black top that looks like it's been ripped around the neck…Alice may think she'll fit in but I know she won't…not wearing Gucci Jeans._

"_Let's just go" I sigh, already irritated. _

_The top was down, so as we drove the wind whipped my hair away from my overheated neck. Living in LA I should be used to this level of heat, but I still find it overbearing._

_It's only a twenty minute journey, and we're pulling up outside a bar elegantly named 'Roosters'. It's 3pm in the afternoon so the bar is pretty much dead._

"_I don't see Angela. Do you?" Alice hisses, as we both stand huddle in the doorway, necks stretched searching for our friend. _

"_no" I sigh, cringing away from the looks we're receiving. The place was just as I'd imagined; rough, dirty, dark and disgusting. Alice turns her nose up, scoffing at them all whilst I'm admittedly fascinated. I've never bore witness to this type of culture, and it's amazing. _

"_Let's just go sit somewhere, when Ang appears we'll get cosmos" _

_I bite my tongue. _

"_Fine" we end up sitting at a small table right in the corner. It's even darker here and I'm praying we're invisible._

_We're sat there approximately five minutes, making small talk whilst I tear a beer mat up, when I spot a man looking my way. His lusty green eyes meet mine and a cocky smirk spreads over his lips. He's without a doubt the most beautiful man I've even seen…and his tattoo's scream danger and forbidden and…my mouth goes dry just looking at him. My heart is thudding in my chest and my palms are sweeting. _

"_Isabella…hello, Isabella? What are you staring at?" I hadn't realised I'd been openly staring at him and I felt my face flush. I'm such an idiot. _

_Alice lets out a large gasp as she turns to look at my tattooed mystery man – who, may I add, is still staring at me. _

"_What's _wrong _with you?" she hisses, her little face getting redder and redder._

"_I have no idea what you mean" _

"_Isabella! You don't give flirty eyes to guys like him. He looks like a thug. I mean, look at his hair and those tats…eugh!" _

_I felt slightly offended for him…he didn't look bad, he looked spectacular. Beautiful. A far cry from the stiffs in suits my parents keep trying to set me up with. _

"_Oh my gosh, Isabella. He's coming over!" I look up, and true to her word tattoo man is most definitely walking over to us. _

_Panic rises up in me, I've never spoken to a man that gorgeous "I'll go get us a drink!" I blurt out, jumping out of my seat and practically sprinting to the bar. When I reach it, my face finds purchase in my hands as I contemplate why I'm the world's biggest loser. Seriously, I just ran away from the hottest guy I've ever seen that was coming to talk to me…or at least I think he was. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe I'm being stupid. Maybe he was just- _

"_Can I get you a drink?" a hand on my arm makes me jump a mile high. _

_Looking up I come face to face with _him. _And he's even more beautiful close up. His deep green eyes surrounded by bronze lashes, so long they touch his face. His cheeks have a light dusting of freckles and his hair…my god, his hair! A shaggy, bronze mess lazily styled into a Mohawk. He is beyond words. _

"_erm…I-I" smooth. Really smooth. _

_He chuckles and I swear it sounds like honey. "I'm Edward" he offers _

"_I-Isabella" I cringe as it comes out as a croaky whisper._

"_Bella…well, it's lovely to meet you" _

_I've never been called 'Bella' before…and I find myself swooning at his name for me. _

"_No offence but you don't look like you belong in here" his eyes sweep over my body and I feel as though I'm being set alight. _

"_None taken" I let out a breathless laugh "I don't belong here. My friend just got a job here so we decided to come see her…but I don't know where she's at" I'm surprised I'm actually able to make conversation with him…even if my words are coming out in a rushed jumble and my heart is threatening to beat out of my chest. _

"_Well, I suppose it's my lucky day then. So, that drink?" _

"_ohh, yeah, thanks. Erm…Alice wants a cosmo, do they do that here?" _

_He's visibly fighting a smirk "I'll ask…is that what you want?"_

_Usually I'd say yes. When I go out for drinks with my girlfriends cocktails are all we drink, but I want to surprise him…impress him. I'm not sure, but I don't want him to see me as the silver spooned princess that I'm often viewed as. _

"No, I'll have a beer, please" his eyebrows shoot up in obvious surprise before the now familiar smirk took over.

"Sure thing" his eyes glace towards the bar tender only to spot him currently serving an older gentleman

"So, are you usually here at 3.30 on a Thursday afternoon?" I'm not sure where the boldness comes from, but if his grin is anything to go by, he likes it.

"No, not usually. I do come here with a few buddies from work a couple nights but today's been rough so I shut up shop early"

"_Shop? You own a shop?" _

"_Tattoo parlour actually."_

"_Can I come get one?" I cringe after asking, my parents would kill me, but I find myself actually interested in this man making my body a piece of art. My parents would deal; I am after all a twenty two year old woman. I can make my own choices._

"_Hmm" he grabs my arm, running his long fingers up and down the skin. "No, sorry"_

"_What? Is there something wrong with my skin?" _

"_Yeah, I'm afraid"_

"_What?!" I start twisting my arm around at an awkward angle, desperate to see what's wrong with me._

"_It's too beautiful" _

_His words make me still; my eyes shoot up from my arm to his green orbs. "huh?" _

"_Your skin, it's beautiful. I'm not willing to change that. You're perfect" _

_My face flames as I stutter an awkward 'thank you'. _

"_So what about you? You work?"_

"_ohh, well I volunteer at the local children's hospital on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I work at the animal shelter on Mondays and Fridays" _

"_wow! So you do a lot of charity work, that's amazing" _

"_Thank you, I love doing it" _

"_What can I get you guys?" the barman finally appears. _

"_hey dude, can I get two beers and a erm…'cosmo'" when the barman give Edward a blank look Edward gives him a 'I dunno, man'. _

"_It's vodka, triple sec, cranberry juice and lime juice" I help out. _

"_what the lady said" Edward chuckled. _

"_One of these drinks for you, miss? Yeah, I'mma need to see ID" I fish my ID out of my purse and hand it over. _

"_Okay, oh and happy birthday" he says before setting about getting our drinks._

"_It's your birthday?" Edward asks. He's leaning against the bar, his legs crossed at the ankles, fully facing me now. _

"_Well, I turned twenty two last week, so…"_

"_Good to know" he mutters quietly, his eyes turning lusty green again. "Well, happy belated birthday, gorgeous" _

_We make little small talk as the bartender makes Alice's drink. _

"_Listen, I'd love to sit and talk with you, but I get the feeling your friend wouldn't be comfortable with that" I glance over at Alice, to see her clutching her purse to her chest, glaring at anyone who dares look her way. "so, here's my number…you can call me to tell me how the beer is" he winks "or, ya know, I'm here almost every day at 5ish so…maybe if you're visiting your friend again…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure…um, okay" _

_He chuckles once more "I'll talk to ya later, beautiful, and remember – no tattoos on that beautiful skin" _

_I watch him walk away, beer in hand, towards a group of people I'd not noticed before. I sigh dreamily before grabbing the two remaining drinks and carrying them over to Alice. _

"_What the hell Isabella!?" she growls "how could you stand there…and talk to him! He was so ugh!" she shudders. "and is that…is that his PHONE NUMBER?! No, no, nope, no way! You're not calling him!"_

"_What? Why not, he's actually a really great guy" _

"_I don't care! I don't give a crap about that. Just look at him! I'm telling you right now Isabella; if you start dating him…then we can't be friends!" _

"_WHAT?! Now you're just being-"_

_-"no! no I'm not! Do you think I want someone like him at my wedding? At my babies christenings? At my annual Christmas soiree? Well, if he's with you he'll be there. No, no you can't" _

Present time

"What? So you won't love me if I have tattoos?"

"You know I'll always love you! I just really love your skin, baby" he begins peppering kisses over my exposed arms. "Besides, tattoos should tell a story, and you don't have one to tell yet"

"pffft! I so do!"

"oh yeah?"

"erm yeah…how about you?! The love of my life. And don't roll your eyes at me, mister. Because you have a least six tattoos that represent me so don't be a hypocrite" in fact, he probably has more. The most extravagant is the portrait he got of me on his right bicep. It's a copy of a photo he'd taken when we'd first started dating. I'd dressed up for him and he'd arrived, seemingly overwhelmed by my appearance. He told me multiple times throughout the night how beautiful I was, so I happily allowed him to snap my picture whenever he wished. Then, three months later I was present on his arm. It's beautiful and if it wasn't enough of an amazing gesture, it proved just how serious he is about me. It's a commitment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I already had a lot of tats, I was able to add you around them. Your first one needs to be special."

"What's more special than you? My family disowned me when I chose you and half my friends did too…and I don't regret a single thing because I love you too damn much. You know I'd really love you to do it…but I could go elsewhere…?"

He huffs "okay, you think and tell me what you want…and I'll think about it"

_Score! _That's not a no.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I didn't say yes" he grumbles. "Now, you sticking around? I got one client left."

"Want me to wait outside?"

"Nah, here" he pulls me another chair next to the one he's sitting on. "Now, just wait here"

He leaves the room and comes back with the man from the waiting room following. "You don't mind if my apprentice sits in, right? She's observing, don't worry"

"Nah, that's fine man" he makes his way towards the chair. When his back is turned Edward gives me a conspiratorial wink and a goofy grin that he'd gotten away with it.

I'd like to say this was the first time he'd done this, but I'd be a liar.

I'll find out eventually why he's so weird about me getting tattoos…he won't be able to keep it in for much longer. But if I'm guessing, I'd say he's worried that after eight months of being with him I'm still not sure about this life. And if I get tattooed…well, that's permanent. He just worries about me too much.

"Now" Edward snaps on some gloves "let's get to work"


	2. Chapter 2

**Canvas**

"What the…?" he gasped out, chest heaving "Okay, that was…like, _mind blowing_, but imma need a warning next time you plan to do _that _again. I'm pushing 30, ya know?"

"You're 29. You can't use the 'old man' excuse, just admit it – I'm too much for you to handle" I was sprawled across his chest; my eyebrows may have wiggled in taunt. The bed sheets had fallen to the floor a while ago and our mattress was now tilted in an odd angle almost falling off the bedframe.

"What happened to the shy virgin I met a few months ago?" he pinched my side making me squeal and jump in surprise.

"You ruined her!" my finger was wiggling in front of his face, and he took the opportunity to bite it.

"I prefer to think of it as I set you free…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes, kind of distracted that he's…sorta, kinda _sucking _onmy finger.

"But seriously" he suddenly flipped us over, hovering over me, forehead to forehead "where _the hell _did you learn _that_?"

"Don't worry about how, just worry about the when – as is: when are we doing it again?"

"Ohhh, you wanna go again, baby?" he started kissing down the column of my throat

"Well, have you recovered yet?"

"mmmm" he moaned in affirmative.

"well, then" I grabbed a handful of his hair, which was now a mess. His Mohawk was all skewwhiff, and had he not looked so sexy, I'd have laughed. "Before we get into all that again…I need one. more. Thing."

His head shot up, cocky smirk on his lips. God knows what he's thinking – something dirty.

"oh yeah?" it came out in a low, sexy drawl.

"yeah, go make us dinner"

The shock was evident on his face and he was looking at me like I'd gone utterly insane. "Why me?" he complained, whining like a child.

_Because I did it last night_

But instead of saying this, I put my freezing cold feet on his thighs making his jump up with a yelp. "Because you're up" I giggled out – I'd never heard him make such a girly noise before.

"You're mean" he accused "but I forgive you because of earlier" and his eyebrows waggled. As he jumped off the bed, I caught sight of lone tattoo on his ass, and a sense of nostalgia swept over me. Our first date and the bet he lost.

_Seven months, two weeks and one day earlier_

_I never had the chance to call him; Alice had snatched his number out of my hand and tore it into tiny pieces before I could stop her._

_I've not spoken to her since I stormed out of the bar._

_I didn't even check that evening to see how she'd gotten home. When I left she'd been drinking so shouldn't have driven, but I couldn't find it in myself to care about such a heartless, self-important person like Alice. _

_Which is why I find myself back in 'Roosters' a little over a week later, it'd taken a while for me to build my courage back up to be face to face with him again. _

_It was 5pm on a Friday, so I wasn't very surprised to see the bar a lot fuller than it had been last week. I tried to spot that bronze Mohawk but the task was fruitless; there are just too many people. _

_Biting my hangnail, I shuffle towards the bar ignoring all the stares my way. Well, I'm trying to. I hear catcalls and I'm pretty sure they're aimed at me in a mocking manner, but I refuse to look their way to check. _

_I stood awkwardly by the bar my eyes glued to the one and only tender – they really should hire more staff. I momentarily distract myself by looking for any signs of Angela, but like last week I can't see her anywhere. _

_Trying to busy myself further (and also trying to avoid any interaction with people) I being to pick the invisible lint from my blue polka-dot dress. I am aware my dress is a little too _preppy _for this biker bar, but I really wanted to look pretty for Edward. And I'm pretty sure I can ignore a few learning men and over-exaggerated wolf whistles…_

…_I think_

"_hey babe, wanna buy me a drink?" I turn to the guy…sorry, the _boy _that's stood next to me. This kid looks seventeen – at a push, and it's no wonder he's trying to get me to buy him a drink. _

"_erm…I don't think so" _

"_What? What the hell? It's not like you're strapped for cash; bet your wallets bursting with Daddy's money. Come on, just one drink." The boy stood there, his tank top ridiculously tight and his jeans hanging so low his ass was actually _above _the waistband. His dark hair was long enough to touch his shoulders, and atop of his head sat some kind of expensive brand cap. He looked like some sad Justin Bieber wannabe, and I couldn't help but wonder – If I didn't belong in this bar, how the hell did he? He had a few tattoo's on his arms, but he didn't wear them as well as Edward…I don't think anyone could wear them as well as Edward._

"_Black, why don't ya stop bothering my lady and go do the macarena down at the school dance with all your little chums? If you're lucky they'll still be some pop left for ya" the voice that had been haunting my dreams spoke._

"_Piss off Cullen" the kid spat, but quickly left us._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella" he spoke, his lips right against my ear "fancy meeting you here"_

_If that wasn't enough to have my heart thudding and my mouth dry, the butterflies had already erupted at him calling me 'his lady'. _

_Swoon _

"_Well I hear this is the place to be – at 5pm on a Friday, so…" _

"_The place to be to be hit on by children? Yeah, I suppose it is" he chuckled. _

_I join in his laughter "he was harmless" _

"_Yeah, I suppose. Still didn't like him hittin' on ya" my breath caught, and the flush in my cheek must've blinded him. "You look very pretty today, Miss…?" _

"_Oh, Swan. Isabella Swan." _

"_Miss Swan. Bella Swan…it's almost as beautiful as you are" _

_Bella again…I love the way it sounds on his lips, but I love the way he's the only one to call me it more. _

"_Now, you want a drink or…do you want to go somewhere else?" his fingers were absentmindedly running up and down my fore arm and the intimacy of it left me momentarily speechless. _

"_erm, uh…"_

"_hey, no worries – " his hand left my skin, and I could've wept with the loss_

"_-no! I mean, yes…I mean, let's go somewhere else." God, why am I such a moron?!_

_His eyes bore into mine for a while, the intensity electric. He was checking to see if I really wanted to go with him. He was so caring and it made me want him even more. _

_After a few seconds, he sweeps his arms out in a 'after you' gesture. I laugh at him but lead the way towards the door all the same. Unlike when I walked in, there's no slow movement towards the door. No hesitation what-so-ever. _

_My eyes burned as we left the dark bar and into the sunny LA Street. _

" _I gotta say" Edward started, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans looking almost shy as he spoke "I wasn't expecting you to show up here again. I'm impressed" _

"_Well…" hell, how do I tell him this without him being offended "Alice, kind of tore up your number so…" _

"_ahh" he nodded, sad smile now replacing his beautiful crooked one "so your best friend didn't swoon for my sparkling personality and wholesome looks, eh?" _

"_She's not my best friend…she's not even my friend. Not anymore" _

"_Oh? Trouble in paradise, huh?" _

"_No, I just don't want to be associated with someone that judgmental and small minded" I wasn't expecting the sudden pressure around my shoulders, and was thrilled to find his arm around me. I couldn't help but smirk to a group of women on the other side of the street – 'yes, he's with _me_.' _

"_You didn't have to do that for me – but thank you" and his lips pressed against my temple. My knees went weak and I found myself stumbling. He caught me before I could meet, face to face, with the sidewalk. _

"_uh, sorry. Uneven sidewalk" _

"_Yeah, Yeah." He nodded but the smirk was unforgiving "they should really do something about that." A snicker. Jerk. _

"_So I know your name, and I know your jobs, but that's it. So, tell me about your family?" _

"_oh, well my Dad's a lawyer. He's actually one of the most sought after defence attorneys in the state, which means he's really busy and not home too much. I'm really proud of him."_

"_wow, that's awesome. Your mom?" _

"_my mom…she's a housewife, I suppose" _

"_oh…that's all I get about her?" he chuckled but it was rather awkward._

"_sorry, I just…we really don't get along. She was always kind of an absent mother, who prefers the company of a bottle of alcohol and the gardener…actually; now-a-day's it's the pool boy who's, like, just turned eighteen. It's disgusting, and I can't believe she could do that to my father" _

"_wow, that sucks. I'm sorry" _

"_I'm pretty sure he knows so…but what about you? Your parents" _

"_well, my Dad piss off when I was about ten" he shrugged off my gasp "and my Mom died when I was seventeen" _

"_Oh Edward, I'm so sorry" we'd stopped walking, and I'm not even sure how it'd happened but my arms were around his neck, and I was hugging him tightly. _

"_It's okay. Well, it's not, but it was over ten years ago so…it's less painful. I like to talk about her…remember her" his words were spoken into my neck, and his breath tickled against my skin. _

"_Tell me about her" my arms unwrapped him and my hand found purchase in his as we continued walking. _

"_She's was so beautiful. She's wasn't just beautiful on the outside; her sole was beautiful. She was a nurse, so she was naturally very caring and loving…we didn't have a lot of money, especially after my dad left and we were living on one income, but we managed" _

"_I bet she was amazing"_

"_Yeah. She really was. I miss her like you wouldn't believe. Sometimes I think back to all the times I was an asshole and I just _regret it _so fucking much. All the times I could've hugged her…told her I loved her…" _

"_she knew you loved her Edward. Don't ask me how, but I know she knew"_

"_thanks..." his head was bent low and I knew that it may be best if the subject changed. I'm sure the loss of a beloved mother would leave him sore and grieving for the rest of his life. _

"_so, are you from LA?" he asks, his tone completely changing. His steps become more energetic as he continued leading me. _

"_Yep. Born and bred in the Hollywood Hills" though my pasty skin and dark hair would suggest otherwise. "how 'bout you?"_

"_Oh, I'm from New York. Brooklyn, actually. Moved here when I was seventeen" _

"_oh, for like a foster family or something?" _

"_nah, I umm sorta ran away. I couldn't bear the thought of being put in some kinda system, stuck with some other family for almost a year…so I just left."_

"_Why LA though?" I mean, if I was running away LA would be the last place I'd come. Although, with all the people here, I guess it'd be easy to get lost; just disappear and never be found. _

"_Why not LA? And besides, I was already tattooing at that point. LA just seemed like the place" _

"_and did it feel like you'd found home?" _

"_no. I struggled with it actually. No friends. No family – not that I had any at home but there were roots, ya know? And it never really felt like somewhere I wanted to be…well, not until recently, that it" _

_He doesn't elaborate or even look my way, but the quick squeeze of my hand tell me I'm the reason…and the trill that runs through me is indescribable. _

"_How were you tattooing at that age?"_

"_Well, uh…after my mom died I wanted one – my first – for her, and so I made an appointment and told them I was eighteen. When I got there everything was going fine, until they took me to the back room and I came face to face with my buddy from schools older brother. He obviously knew who I was and my age, and refused to do a pal a favour. So I distracted him with – I don't even know, some bullshit, and when he wasn't looking I stole his tat gun and a handful of ink. I ain't proud of it but-" he rolled up his sleeve and on the inside of his arm, in wobbly unprofessional letting, the name 'Esme' was written. He'd tried to incorporate a small heart underneath, but that too was a little wobbly. _

"_I know it's by no means a good tattoo, and it doesn't look anywhere are great as my others I had done properly, but it's from my mom, ya know? And, I dunno, the fact that I got to do her tattoo myself, just makes me love it more. It's my most favourite and treasured tat" _

"_Edward, I think it's beautiful" my fingers found themselves running up and down the tat. It was so personal to Edward, and its imperfection just made it all the more magnificent. _

"_Thanks" he chuckled "and then after I moved to LA I met some guys who wanted to be tattoo artists too. I let them practice on me if I could practice on them. They only problem was they were both crap, so I've had a lot of cover ups done" he laughs and it's so carefree and light, and I find it surprising that someone who's had such a painful life hasn't been take over by the shadows. _

"_So" he quickly changes the subject, his light mood not wavering slightly "where would you like to go on our first date?"_

"_Eh, who said this was a date?" of course this was a date._

"_Duh, I did!" he pinched my side making me squeal "besides, if I leave the guys and beer for a lady, she's must be special…so, I ain't going to be just friends with someone special"_

_Ohh hell, why is he so perfect?! _

"_Okay, I'm picking!" he declares, and begins to drag me across the street. "What're your feelings concerning bowling?" _

"_erm…I've never actually been" I admit, biting my hangnail on the hand he's not holding. I'm going to look like such an idiot. _

"_What?! How is that possible? Okay that's it, I'm taking you bowling"_

"_I'll be terrible!" I complain, but he's already pulling me into the alley. _

"_I'll teach you…besides, letting a guy win is a sure-fire way to get into a guy's pants" his smirk was working overtime, and although my cheeks were on fire, I was fighting a smirk of my own. It was only when I lightly punched him in the arm that he burst into a fit of laughter. _

_Ass _

"_Alright, alright, alright" he started over exaggerated breathing – like he was in labour – trying to calm his laughter "let's go get some fetching bowling shoes. Now, I'm no fashion guru or anything, but I think these shoes are what's missing from your outfit" _

"_oh yeah?" I give him a twirl, letting the skirt of my dress fan out. _

"_mmm…yeah, I mean you look good, but some big-ass, clown like, bowling shoes would really set it off" I laughed and followed his towards the desk. Edward bought us two games and announced we'd go to dinner after he 'kicked my ass' at bowling. _

_Ever the gent, Edward tied my red and blue bowling shoes before slipping his own on. Lane 12 was ours, and after thinking of hilarious names for our scoreboard, he began his 'bowling for dummies' lesson. _

"_Okay, so the aim of bowling is-"_

"_Edward!" I snapped "I'm not that ignorant. You just go first – show me what ya got" he selected a large blue ball, slipping those long fingers inside the holes before striding towards the lane. The boy was totally in his element as he dipped his knees and fluently threw the ball down the lane. It moved at a fast pace, and I'm guessing that's key to this game. The ball rolled until it came into contact with the pins. Unfortunately, for him, the ball hit at a slight angle and two pins remained standing. _

_He cursed under his breath before taking his second shot. He got the spare, and let out a triumphant hoot. _

_I was silently thrilled that the ball small enough for my fingers was a glittery pink one, and walked nervously towards the lane. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to get a gutter ball and also humiliate myself in front of a guy that I still can't believe is wasting time on me. My bowl isn't as smooth as Edwards, nor is it as fast. But the slow and steady method seemed to be working in my favour as it hit the pins dead on and every single one fell down. _

_My scream of undeniable joy bounce off the walls and the whole alley looked our way. I momentarily panicked that I'd embarrassed Edward to the point in which he wouldn't want to be seen with me anymore, but those worries were soon washed away…because his yells of joy were possibly louder than my own. Before I knew what was happening I was scooped up into his arms and being swung around like a rag doll. It wasn't until my feet touched the ground again that I realised how close he was holding me. How intoxicating his scent was. How devastatingly handsome his face was. How hard and firm and _perfect _his body was against mine. _

"_You know what this means, right?" we were so close that I could actually feel his breath on my lips. It was warm and minty and all I could think about was having those perfect lips against my own. _

"_wa?" was the only noise I could make, and I couldn't even find it in myself to be embarrassed about it. _

"_it means-" he licks his lips slowly "it means WAR!" he jumped back so quickly it took me a second to understand what had happened. _

_But once I got my head on straight I shot him a glare – evil man. _

_And from then on it was war. There was no cute flirting or sneaking kisses between bowls. No, Edward is one of the most competitive people I have ever met…besides myself. Yep, we both determined to win and the only talking that was made was some pretty embarrassing trash talk. _

"_Okay, there's only on bowl left, and it's pretty close" I looked up at the scoreboard and noted he was right, it was extremely close. "So I propose a bet"_

"_A bet, huh? And what exactly would this bet entail?"_

"_If I win…I get a goodnight kiss" he smirked, and I was confused…wasn't losing a bet supposed to be a bad consequence? I'd been thinking about kissing him all week._

…_but I wasn't going to tell him that._

"_And if I win?" _

"_Then you get to pick" he agrees but hastily adds "except getting a tat" _

_Silly, I wasn't even going to pick that "if I win, I own your ass…forever" _

"_Wow" his brow raised "such commitment on a first date" but his smile told me the game was on. _

Present time 

Victory was still sweet.

Almost as sweet as his ass

Almost as sweet as seeing my name permanently written on said sweet ass.

Yeah, life was pretty good.

I hadn't found out until months later, but the day after our first date – which did end with more than one goodnight kiss – he'd gotten 'Bella' proudly tattooed on his left ass cheek.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I had said when I'd first seen it "what if we break up?"

"Bella, you could spit on my face and kick me in the balls right now and I still wouldn't regret getting it. This tat represents the best first date I've ever had…and no matter what happens in life, I'll always want to remember that day"

…yeah, he got some good lovin' after that.

"oeufs brouillés sur….erm…whatever the hell toast is in French" he declared, handing me a plate.

Scrambled eggs on toast

"Thank you, baby" I gave him a kiss for being so damn cute. He settled in next to be, and it became apparent we were sharing.

"What got you all smiley when I walked in?" he asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"I was thinking about our first date…"

"and my butt tattoo?"

"Of course I was thinking about your butt…that's the best part. I _still _can't believe you did it, after the first date!"

He shrugged "when you know you've met the one, you just know. I'd get your name tattooed on my dick of you wanted…'cos I'm romantic like that"

I snorted – so romantic.

"Okay then…I think you should"

He stopped mid chew, casting me a shocked look "baby that shit hurts"

I burst out laughing.

"oh, I see…it's make fun of your man day. Even though I slaved away in the kitchen making you fancy French shit"

"Baby, just because you spoke its name in French doesn't make the dish French"

He muttered it so quietly I'm not sure I heard it right…but I'm pretty sure I heard 'those damn chickens could've been French'.

**A/N:**

**Facebook – Bethviolet Fanfic**

**Twitter - beth_violet**


End file.
